The statements in this background section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Wall standards can be used for mounting shelving brackets. Typical wall standards include relatively narrow strips that are mounted vertically against a wall using screws or other fasteners. Wall standards commonly include slots for receiving the tabs of a shelving bracket in order to thereby mount the bracket to the standard.